The present invention concerns itself with an improvement to a handle lock assembly of the type generally used in vending machines.
In accordance with the current state of the art, it is well known that a variety of vending machines are presently available, such vending machines intended for vending a wide variety of products. For example, vending machines which vend soda pop, snacks, soap, trinkets, and the like presently exist. In accordance with the present state of the art, such vending machines generally consist of a fixed box having a pivotally mounted door which opens from the front end. Access to the interior confines of the vending machine is obtained by opening the pivotally mounted door for the purpose of providing the operator access to load the machine, and also, to remove monies from a coin box usually contained within the confines of the box or the door. The most common application of such a vending machine is either the vending of soda pop or snacks, wherein the pivotal door is secured to the vending box by means of a handle lock assembly generally exposed on the front surface of the door.
Perhaps the largest market for such types of vending machines are those which vend soda pop. As is commonly known, the front surface of the pivotal door generally includes a series of product selection buttons, and a coin slot for the insertion of the proper coinage in order to activate the machine. The coin slot is generally provided with a coin chute located interiorally of the door, and ultimately deposits the coinage in a coin box, once again, located somewhere within the confines of the door. In the past, the product selection buttons were located in an area of the pivotal door removed from the area where the coin box was located. Hence, once the door was locked by means of the handle lock, unauthorized access to the coin box was virtually impossible.
The locking assembly consists of a spring-loaded lock handle which reciprocates within a lock guide secured within the confines of the vending machine door. Such lock assemblies are well known, and generally consist of a handle lock which is presented along the outer surface of the door, into which a key may be inserted to open the lock, thereby causing the handle lock to be biasingly urged outwardly, permitting the operator to grasp the handle and to unthread the lock stud from an appropriate fixed aperture provided within the confines of the vending machine box. The lock assembly generally consists of a handle lock barrel which is formed integrally with the handle portion of the handle lock and located interiorly thereof, the handle lock barrel being reciprocally carried relative to a lock stud. The lock stud has an interiorly threaded end for threadedly engaging a fixed stud aperture located within the confines of the vending machine box. The handle lock barrel is slotted along the interior confines thereof, and the lock stud carries a cross pin which moves within the slots contained within the interior confines of the handle lock barrel. As is well known, when the handle lock is unlatched, and the handle springs forward, the lock stud cross-pin will be contained within the slots carried in the handle lock barrel, such that when the operator grasps the handle and turns the handle in a counterclockwise direction, the lock stud will be caused to unthread from the fixed stud aperture, thereby to permit the threaded stud to disengage the threaded aperture permitting the door to open. Hence, it will be appreciated that access to the interior confines of the vending machine box may be obtained simply by causing the handle lock to be biasingly urged into an open position by either unlocking the lock, or otherwise disengaging the bolt which secures the handle lock to the handle lock flange assembly.
The handle lock flange assembly generally consists of a lock guide formed integrally with a handle recess portion, all of which is mounted within the interior confines of the door, and carries the handle lock barrel and lock bolt therein. A principle reason for providing a handle recess as part of the handle flange assembly is so that the handle lock, when in the locked position, will be substantially flush with the vending machine door and not be available for unthreading the lock stud from the stud aperture.
The present state of the art with respect to such vending machines has now changed in a manner which has caused the product selection buttons to be located adjacent the handle lock flange assembly. The principle reason for the changes has been that companies distributing such vending machines have utilized the front door for the display of the corporate logos, and have therefore moved the product selection buttons, the handle lock, and the coin chute into one section of the door of the machine. Hence, one of the problems which has now become prevalent with this type of handle lock which includes a spring loaded handle, is the fact that unauthorized access may be gained to unlatch the handle through a product selection button permitting unauthorized entry into the interior confines of the vending machine, which results in access to the coin box and to the inventory contained in the machine. For example, standard vending machines incorporate the handle lock assembly at a point immediately next to the product selection buttons, and virtually all of the vending machines are manufactured in that manner. It has been found that a vandal or thief may simply break open one of the selection buttons adjacent to the handle lock, and will thereby gain access to the handle lock assembly. One can then use a screwdriver or other appropriate tool to force the handle lock bolt to disengage from the bolt shoulder thereby causing the handle to spring outwardly from the machine. Once that occurs, the lock stud may be unlocked by simply turning the handle to threadingly disengage the threaded stud from the threaded aperture. Hence, the entire door may be opened, leaving the unauthorized person with access to the money as well as the inventory contained within the vending machine. The solutions which have been proposed include changing the position of the lock, which would necessarily mean that the entire door panel of the vending machine door would have to be re-engineered, or otherwise changing the configuration of the lock so that an unauthorized person could not trip the handle lock bolt through one of the product selection button apertures. These solutions are, however, extremely costly in terms of design changes, and not acceptable in the field.
The present invention basically proposes to maintain the present vending machine door configuration, and to further leave the handle lock assembly intact. The present invention proposes to incorporate bolt guide shields disposed around the lock guide such that access cannot be obtained to the bolt assembly which latches the handle lock into the handle recess contained within the handle lock assembly.